Snowy Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: ever since naruto brought back sasuke, sakura has developed feelings for naruto. will she be able to tell naruto about her feelings for him or keep feelings locked away? For JDay


**Snowy Love**

**Spazz: it is I Spazz you brings you the one shot that JDay has won**

**Naruto: and it's me Naruto who comes with Spazz**

**Spazz: yeah um yeah I got nothing to say**

**Naruto: really I thought you always had something to say**

**Spazz: yeah I know, but I don't really know what to do**

**Naruto: wow that kind of sucks**

**Spazz: don't make it worst**

**Naruto: oh sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto owns me XD**

**Summary: Ever since Naruto brought back Sasuke, Sakura has developed feelings for Naruto. Will she be able to tell Naruto about her feelings for him or keep feelings locked away?**

**Spazz: well I have nothing to say**

**Naruto: is it going to be a good lemon?**

**Spazz: beats me I don't even know myself**

**Naruto: really?**

**Spazz: yeah well I started writing this in my English so I had to make up some of the things**

**Naruto: wow I can't believe you started writing this during a class and English too**

**Spazz: it's my fault that I get bore with ****Romeo and Juliet**

Naruto: sham on you

**Spazz: ah deal with it, besides I still passed on the test**

**Naruto: wow and you didn't even pay attention**

**Spazz: yep**

**Naruto: can I please say your line?**

**Spazz: go ahead**

**Naruto: yatta, so let's begin**

**A/N: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are 18-years-old in the story**

An 18-year-old Sakura was standing on the bridge where team 7 always met. She looked in the water and sighed. Ever since Naruto brought back Sasuke, Sakura had barely seen Naruto, maybe it was the incident that happen 3-years ago.

Flashback 3 years ago

_A tired Naruto was carrying a beat up Sasuke on his back. He was tired and needed a break, maybe a good restful sleep to feel better. Sakura was waiting at the gates of Konoha. Her eyes widened as she spotted Naruto carrying Sasuke. She and a group of medical Nin's ran to the two. Two medical Nin's took Sasuke off of Naruto's and put him on a stretcher. _

_Sakura walked up to Naruto, he looked into her emerald eyes and smiled._

"_Ne, Sakura-chan I told you I'd bring him back." Naruto said. He began to collapse but Medical Nin's caught him and put him on a stretcher._

_The next day Sakura had a bouquet of flowers and walked up to Sasuke._

"_How are you feeling Sasuke?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke noticed that Sakura didn't add the –kun to his name._

"_Hn better, I can't believe the dobe was actually strong enough to bring me back here to this stupid place." Said Sasuke._

"_Shut up don't you dare call Naruto a dobe." Sakura shouted._

"It seems that Sakura is falling in love with the dobe, but let's see if she had gotten over me." Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and got one knee. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

_Sakura was shocked, she could barely move. Sasuke spotted Naruto coming in, and pulled Sakura in. Naruto say Sasuke's and Sakura's lips touching. Naruto balled his hands and ran out the room, Sakura saw Naruto running away and began to catch up with him._

"So she has gotten over me, Naruto please make her happy." Sasuke thought.

_Naruto continued to run until Tsunade stopped him._

"_Baa-chan." Said Naruto._

"_Gaki, where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked._

"_Uh training." Said Naruto._

"_Oh no you don't, you need to stay here and rest." Scolded Tsunade._

"_Naruto." Said Sakura._

"_Uh got to go." Said Naruto._

"_Oh no you don't." Said Tsunade. She got a hold of Naruto and Sakura began to catch her breath when she reached them._

"_Naruto please let me explain." Said Sakura._

"_Explain what?" Asked Tsunade._

"_Nothing." Said Naruto._

"_Naruto I know you saw it, please stop pretending this didn't happen." Said Sakura._

"_Oh so you want see the pain on face my face when Sasuke proposed to and then kissed you, I'm really sure enjoyed it too." Shouted Naruto._

"_Naruto please listen you don't understand." Said Sakura._

"_Oh I understand enough that you haven't gotten over your childish crush over Sasuke, it's always Sasuke, when was it ever about me?" Naruto shouted angrily._

"_That's enough, Naruto get back to your room, and Sakura I would like to speak to you in my office." Said Tsunade._

"_Hai shishou." Said Sakura. The two began to go to the Hokage tower._

_XXX_

_Naruto sighed and put his head on the hospital pillow. _"Kuso after all these years I thought that Sakura-chan will finally fall for me, but I guess not." _Thought Naruto,_

"**Cheer up kit, besides you did say that you would do anything for her, even if it hurts you." Said Kyuubi.**

"Yeah you're right I did say that." Thought Naruto.

"_Oi gaki get up." Said Jiraya._

"_Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto._

"_Gaki I told you not to call me that, besides I'm taking you on a training trip." Said Jiraya._

"_For how long?" Asked Naruto._

"_For three years, besides I heard what happen." Said Jiraya. Naruto sighed and looked at the white sheets._

"_Yeah, I just don't know why she still likes him, I mean I've been there for her." Said Naruto._

"_Listen Naruto, she'll come through and regret for what's she done." Said Jiraya._

"_I guess, so when do we leave?" Asked Naruto. Jiraya had a grin on his face._

"_We leave today." Said Jiraya. Naruto nodded his head and headed to his apartment._

_XXX_

"_So Sakura care to tell me what really happened?" Asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded and sighed._

"_You see I came to visit Sasuke, but then after I visited him I was going to visit Naruto, but then Sasuke asked me to marry him, and when he spotted Naruto, he pulled me in for a kiss." Explained Sakura._

"_Did you return the kiss?" Asked Tsunade._

"_No, you see I was still shocked when he asked me to marry him, shishou I don't like Sasuke any more, I love Naruto." Said Sakura._

"_Well then, why don't you tell him yourself before he leaves." Said Tsunade._

"_What, but why is he leaving?" Asked Sakura._

"_Jiraya is taking Naruto to another training trip, but this one is for 3-years." Explained Tsunade._

"_Hai, I'll go tell him." Said Sakura. She then ran out of the Hokage tower._

_Tsunade sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake and began to drink it._

_XXX_

_Naruto sighed as he finished packing; he then walked up to Jiraya._

"_So you ready?" Asked Jiraya. Naruto nodded his head; the two began to leave until they heard Sakura shouting._

"_Naruto, wait." Shouted Sakura. Naruto stopped and turned around._

"_What do you want?" Asked Naruto._

"_Please stay Naruto." Said Sakura._

"_Sakura I can't, and besides you and Sasuke will be happy together." Said Naruto._

"_Naruto please you don't understand." Said Sakura._

"_I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go." Said Naruto. He then walked to Jiraya and the two left her sight._

"_Naruto." Said Whispered._

_Flashback end_

"Naruto why couldn't you understand, I don't love Sasuke any more." Whispered Sakura.

"**Cha, why don't you tell him after he comes back." Said IS.**

"_Hai you're right." Thought Sakura. _She then left the bridge and saw Kakashi looking at the memorial stone.

"Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

"Sakura it's nice to see you, what brings you over here?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just came here to think." Said Sakura.

"Sakura that incident was 3-years ago, and besides you moved on." Said Kakashi.

"I know I did, but I don't know about Naruto, I mean he was upset." Said Sakura.

"Sakura it's not your fault, besides I'm happy that you were able to move on." Kakashi said happily.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei what was your team mates like?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi gave out a sad sigh.

"Well I'll tell you, my two team mates were Obito and Rin, and my sensei was the Yondaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Minato Namikaze." Explained Kakashi.

"You were a student of the Yondaime?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi happily nodded his head.

"You see Sakura, Obito loved Rin, but Rin loved me, but then Obito sacrificed himself to save us, and then Rin figured out it was too late to say how much she loved him." Said Kakashi.

"But then what happened to Rin?" Asked Sakura.

"Well after Obito's funeral, Rin left Konoha, and that was the end of our team, and since Minato-sensei sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, I was the only one from my team left, Sakura you should be lucky that you have your team mates here in Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"I know Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

"Besides I hear that Naruto is coming back today, maybe you want to tell him." Said Kakashi.

"Hai I will Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

"Good, and Sakura I'm glad you made the right choice." Kakashi said happily. He then left Sakura, who then began to look for Naruto.

XXX

A white haired man was walking with a boy who had blonde hair, six whiskers three on each side, and Konoha headband on his forehead. The blonde haired boy ran up to the gates of Konoha.

"Man it's great to be back home." Said Naruto.

"You said it, now I can't wait to get back to my research." Giggled Jiraya.

"I swear Jiraya-sama, you just get perverted each minute." Said Naruto.

"Hey kid I can't help it, besides these researches is what help me write these books." Laughed Jiraya.

"Yeah, if only you could write books about how to get a girl and not be a pervert." Said Naruto.

"Watch it gaki, now come on we have to go to the Hokage tower." Said Jiraya. The two headed towards the Hokage tower.

XXX

"Come in." Said Tsunade. Jiraya and Naruto walked in her office.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto bowed respectively, this cause Tsunade to arch her brow and look at Jiraya.

"What the hell did you do to him, force him to watch obedient videos?" Asked Tsunade.

"Not really, just some intense training and discipline." Said Jiraya.

"Sure if you call researching discipline." Said Naruto.

"You turned Naruto into a pervert!" Shouted Tsunade.

"No it's not like that, he's just kidding, right Naruto." Chuckled Jiraya.

"Kidding ha, you forced me to go with you, so you can research, because those girls like my hot body." Said Naruto.

"Well at least you aren't a pervert Naruto, but Jiraya how could you sink so low to use your student for some idiotic purposes." Shouted Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade, besides I only did it once." Said Jiraya.

"Yeah first being Minato." Growled Tsunade.

"You mean my father." Said Naruto. Tsunade stopped strangling Jiraya and looked at Naruto.

"How did you know about your father?" Asked Tsunade.

"Ever since I turned 18, that's when Jiraya-sama began to tell me about my father, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime of Konoha." Explained Naruto.

"I see then, did her tell you about your mother?" Asked Tsunade.

"Hai, Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, who died giving birth to me." Said Naruto.

"I see, well Naruto since you are 18-years-old, you have now inherited your father's name, Namikaze." Said Tsunade.

"So I'll be Naruto Namikaze from now on?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai, I'll bring you to the Namikaze compound." Said Tsunade. She, Naruto, and Jiraya began to head for the Namikaze compound.

XXX

"_Damn it where are you Naruto?" Asked Sakura._

"**Cha keep looking." Shouted IS. **Sakura continued her search for Naruto.

XXX

Tsunade brought them to abandoned house.

"So this is the Namikaze compound, if you tell me, it's a dump." Said Naruto.

"Naruto you shouldn't judge things, kai." Said Tsunade. The abandoned house turned into a beautiful house, cherry blossoms covered the front and backyard. "Now about we take a look inside?"

The three headed inside, the floors were marble, the kitchen and the dining table was huge, there was a den with a huge plasma T.V. bathrooms were gigantic. The bedrooms were enormous, ok maybe not that enormous, the beds could fit five people, the bed sheets were made from the finest silk and the pillows were really soft and so was the mattresses. The backyard was magnificent, there was a big waterfall leading into a sparking clam lake.

There was a bridge to that went over the lake.

"Wow this place is really huge." Said Naruto.

"Glad you really liked it." Said Kakashi.

"Gah, where the hell did you come from?" Asked Naruto.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." Smiled Kakashi.

"Fine, but try not to scare the living crap out of me." Said Naruto.

"Sure no problem." Said Kakashi. The four walked into the front.

"All right Naruto, here are the key's for this house, and stay safe." Said Tsunade.

"Well Naruto I guess I'll see you around." Said Jiraya. He and Tsunade left, Kakashi was about to leave until he remembered something.

"Oh Naruto, before I forget, Sakura is looking for you." Said Kakashi.

"Why, shouldn't she be with Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi gave out a light chuckle. "You get your answer." Kakashi poof away, Naruto then began to walk through the streets ok Konoha.

He then went to the bridge where tem 7 met. "Ah this brings back memories."

"Hn, it's nice to see you here Naruto." Said a familiar voice. Naruto turned around and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?" Growled Naruto.

"Hn, what's the matter, don't want me to give you a hi." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever, besides where's your wife?" Asked Naruto angrily.

"You mean Sakura, I thought Kakashi-sensei told you that she was looking for you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Why the hell would Mrs.Uchiha be looking for me?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, there you are." Said Sakura. She ran up to the two and hugged Naruto.

Naruto didn't hug her back; instead her gently pushed her off of him. "Sasuke why the hell is your wife hugging me?"

"Sakura will explain to you, and hopefully you _actually _listen." Said Sasuke. He then left the two.

"What the does he mean by actually listen?" Asked Naruto. He saw the Sakura had a sad look on her face. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"Naruto I need to tell you something." Said Sakura.

"And what would that be?" Asked Naruto.

"It's about that incident." Said Sakura.

"Oh so you want to tell me about _that_, why don't you go back home to your husband." Shouted Naruto. Sakura smacked Naruto.

"Why won't you let me explain, you don't understand Naruto, I don't love Sasuke anymore, I love you." Sakura whispered the last part and ran.

Naruto stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it, Sakura, the one who had stolen his heart, the one who he always love, had told him that she loved him?

"Sakura-chan." Whispered Naruto.

"Why don't you run after her?" Asked Kakashi.

"I guess I should." Said Naruto. He began to chase after Sakura.

"Well Naruto, you better let Sakura explain, or else you'll break her heart." Said Kakashi; and then left.

XXX

"_Why can't he let me explain" Thought Sakura. _She continued to run until she got tired and passed out.

XXX

Naruto was running, looking for Sakura, he then picked up her scent and followed it. He found Sakura lying on the grass and picked her up, and brought her to his house.

Minutes later Sakura woke up, she found herself on a comfortable bed, and a wet towel on her forehead.

"I hope your feeling better." Said Naruto. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine, I just have to go home." Said Sakura.

"You don't enough energy left after hearing you running so much today." Said Naruto.

"I'm a kunoichi not some helpless little girl." Said Sakura.

"I know that, but I don't want to leave because I want you to explain, about what happen 3-years ago." Said Naruto.

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm not married to Sasuke, you see after I visited Sasuke, I was then going to visit you, but then Sasuke shocked me by proposing to me, when he spotted you, he then pulled me into a kiss." Explained Sakura.

"So did you enjoy the kiss?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I didn't kiss him back, I quickly ran to you, so I could explain, but you were so frustrated that you wouldn't even let me explain." Said Sakura.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, oh never mind." Said Naruto.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Said Sakura.

"Well it's just that when I saw you two kissing, it made me jealous." Said Naruto.

"Jealous?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai, you see Sakura, I don't want you to belong to someone else, I-." Sakura put her finger on his lips to hush him.

"I know Naruto, I want you too." Said Sakura. Their eyes locked onto each other, emerald met cerulean, and their lips touching.

Naruto's tongue licked Sakura's upper and lower lip, begging for entry. She gladly allowed him, Naruto's tongue began to taste Sakura's mouth, and she did the same. Naruto's tongue stroked Sakura's, causing her to moan in the kiss. Both parted from the kiss to catch their breath.

Sakura brought her hand up to Naruto's whiskered cheek and began to stroke them very lightly. Naruto knew that stroking them gently made him purr, but he didn't know what he would do the way Sakura was stroking them. He began to make a cute little whine mixed with a purring sound. Sakura giggled and tried to hush him, he nuzzled his cheek into Sakura's palm.

Naruto began to harden and told Sakura by giving off a growl. Sakura found this amusing and continued to do what she was doing, Naruto couldn't stand this any more, and he pinned Sakura on his bed and growled at her.

"Sakura-chan." Growled Naruto. He leaned in for a kiss, Sakura and Naruto fought for dominance, both were strong but one had to win.

Since Naruto had the Kyuubi in him, he decided to play slyly and grind their sexes. Sakura parted from the kiss and moaned telling Naruto that he won and was willing to play, but hopefully on her terms. Naruto began to nibble on Sakura's earlobe, she moaned and continued to grind their sexes, Naruto licked the rim of her ear and kissed her, and forcefully thrusted his tongue in her mouth.

One of Sakura's hands stroked his hair while the other stroked his cheek. Naruto began to unzip her vest and threw it; he then unclasped her bra and threw that also. Sakura tugged them of his jacket and unzipped it, and then his black shirt followed. Sakura stared in awe as she saw Naruto's perfect tan, his chiseled abs, his muscles which some showed muscle cuts, and his six-pack.

"You like?" Naruto asked hotly.

"Me like it very much." Purred Sakura. Naruto grinned and dipped his head to wear the neck and shoulder met and marked her as his.

Sakura felt him marking her as his, but this is what she wanted, she wanted to belong to him and only him, no one else's, she wanted to belong to someone who truly loved her, and that was Naruto. He began to lick the wound, Sakura lightly pinched his nipple, and he growled at her. Sakura smirked at him, and he sucked on her breasts.

Sakura arched her back, attempting to feed more of her. "Naruto-kun gently."

He began to suck lightly and massaged the breast that wasn't touched, after he was done, he continued his feast and switched to the other breast. Naruto loved the taste of her skin; her skin was soft, smooth, and silky, he still hungered for more of her skin, he hungered more of Sakura, his cherry blossom.

Naruto began to take of her skirt; tight black short, and then rubbed her pink panties.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Moaned Sakura. Naruto grinned and then slipped of her panties.

His skilled ninja hands began to rub Sakura's aching flesh, she began to breath heavily, and he kissed her outer lips and thrust his tongue inside of her. His mouth covered her womanhood, Sakura arched her back, and Naruto felt her walls tightening around his tongue. Sakura screamed his name as she came, Naruto had his fill and looked at Sakura, she was breathing heavily to catch her breath.

Naruto unzipped his jeans and then took off his boxers, Sakura eyes widened and saw how big he was, his flesh was red and swelling, telling her that he was hard. She licked her lips, she had never seen the male anatomy like this, her soft hands gently stroked it and her lover groaned. Sakura giggled seeing another way of Naruto being submissive to her; she tugged his swelling flesh, and was responded with a dark growl, telling Sakura that she pulled it too hard.

She gently tugged it and was given a moan from Naruto; she moved her body down to get a closer look. Sakura was fascinated, her tongue gently licked the tip, and Naruto almost fell on top of her but landed on his hands and looked down at Sakura. Her hands was moving around Naruto's body, memorizing every part of his body, even though his muscles were rock hard, his skin was nice and warm.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who looking at her, she buried her face into his warm chest. Naruto let a chuckle as he felt Sakura's hair on his skin; he got on his knees and pulled Sakura up so their faces were looking at each other. Naruto brought Sakura into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her petite frame, both deepening this lust and yet passionate kiss.

She moaned as she felt his sex rubbing against her, she bucked her hips telling him how much she needed him. His eyes engaged onto hers, asking if she wanted this, her eyes replied by showing a twinkle, he took a hold of his swelling flesh and slowly inserted into her. He moaned at how tight and wet she was, but this helped him move easily, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper.

He stopped at her hymen, his eyes holding sadness in them knowing that he would cause her pain, Sakura bucked her hips reassuring him that she would stand the pain, after all she was a kunoichi and she was trained to stand pain, even from love making. She nodded her head, Naruto pulled out until the tip was inside, and then swiftly banged their hips together, and Sakura had tears going down her cheek as she felt Naruto ripping through her body.

Naruto was going to pull out, but felt Sakura's legs gripping his waist, he looked at her, she brought her face up and her eyes filled with fire and passion telling Naruto that if he dare pull out, she'd make sure he wished he was never born. Naruto gulped and began to thrust in and out of her, both moaned at the contact of each other's heat, Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto moving in and out of her.

He moved her legs up to get more leverage, Sakura moaned and bucked against Naruto, needing more of him, Naruto knew this and gently flipped them over. Sakura threw her head back, at this position Naruto was much deeper than before, he bucked and she moaned. Sakura put her hands on his stomach and began to move up and down, Naruto held her hips, causing Sakura to stop, and he lifted her hip until the tip was still inside and slammed her down, Sakura moaned when he hit her vaginal wall.

Sakura felt like she was going to die from pleasure, her body was filled with pleasure from Naruto, he continued to do this until Sakura stopped him, she continued what she did before, and Naruto thrusted his hips up, meeting her bounces. She squeezed his hips, Naruto began to build up charka in his member making him go deeper than he already was, Sakura's body was shaking from pleasure and felt like she was about to come any second, so she began to build up charka in her lower region making her more tighter.

Naruto felt her hot and wet core squeezing him, both continued this until they felt like they were running out of charka. With one final movement from each lover, both came at the same time, Sakura's juices going down his member, and her empty womb was being filled with his warmth. She fell on top of the source, she nuzzled into his chest, Naruto pulled the blanket over them, and both drifted to a peaceful place.

The next day came, Sakura woke up bright and earl and say white fluffy things coming down and onto the grass. She grabbed one of Naruto's sweaters and boxers and headed outside, she brought her hands out and watched the white fluffy going on her hands.

"That's odd it never snowed in Konoha before." Said Sakura. She giggled and moved around in the snow.

Naruto woke up and saw that Sakura wasn't there; he changed into a sweater, boxers and pants, and headed into his backyard. He saw Sakura moving around on the bridge and laughing.

"If you don't come in you'll catch a cold." Said Naruto. Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"But Naruto-kun, it's snowing isn't it wonderful?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes it is, but you're not dressed properly, now come back inside." Said Naruto.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, dance with me." Said Sakura.

"Not until you come inside and get changed properly." Said Naruto.

"Fine be that way." Said Sakura. She spun around until she slipped on ice.

She thought she was going to fall, but notice someone holding, she looked up and looked into the eyes of her lover.

"You ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai, thank you for catching me." Said Sakura. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

He got on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Sakura-chan, you will marry me?" He opened the box and there inside was a beautiful crafted ring, a regular sized diamond in the middle was surround by smaller one.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun." Cried Sakura. Naruto put the ring on her ring finger and stood up.

She looked at the ring and cried into Naruto's chest.

"We should get inside." Said Sakura.

"Not until you dance with me." Said Naruto. He looked at Sakura warmly, and she nodded.

The two danced delicately on the bridge. Naruto looked at her lovingly as snow began to fall on Sakura's hair. He always knew that she'd look beautiful in the snow and he was right, Sakura giggled at the way Naruto was looking at her. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

His heart was the sweet music that kept her smiling; she felt her heart beating and synchronizing with his, both heart beating as one. Sakura looked at the boy no man whom she was dancing with, Naruto was her snowy love, and because her love for Sasuke melted away and was replaced with a love that kept coming back, with more love than any man could give her. And Naruto was that snowy love, which she couldn't wait to see each time he came back.

**End**

**Spazz: 9 freaking pages long that's a new record for me, yayz, I tried my best to make it long.**

**Hope you like it JDay!**

**Sorry about the ending part -, I nearly cried at the ending so pwese don't kill me or flame this story**


End file.
